Power within digital adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Tai and the others weren't the only chosen one's, three girls born with powers locked away inside them join them and the digidestend to save the digital world!
1. Chapter 1 And so It begins

Hello readers! This is my first crossover so sorry for any mistakes!

Okay this story has been running around in my head after watching the Senki Zesshou Symphogear anime. (its awesome if your into transforming hero/heroines shows)

While looking around I saw that no one has done a digimon crossover with the show so im giving it a go! wish me luck!. (I'm going to need it!)

Alright before I start I let you know who's getting which armour:

Daisuke- Will be getting Hibiki Tachibana's armour. Note I may or may not give her a weapon of her own depends on how the story goes,

My OC Maia- Will be getting Tsubasa Kazanari's armour another. Note I may use the names of their attacks but also adding a few of my own in Daisuke's case.

My second OC Sabrina- Will be getting Chris Yukine's armour. Note I will be making attacks linked to the golden radiance

So without further delay here we go! I don't own digimon or Senki Zesshou Symphogear all rights belong to their respectful owners!

But I own my OC's and any attack I create!

* * *

NARRATOR TAI: (show's planet earth zooming in with the sounds of thunder and swirls of colours) That's home planet earth, But im not sure that's where I am right now. (show's a dried up land with dead trees and cracked earth) Okay let me back up a little, It all began when the climate when completely out of control, The rain forest's dried out and other place's got totally flooded with ocean's like chocolate sauce!(show's a city being flooded), And get this city's which were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold!(show's people in a city dressed in winter clothing).

(Moves to a camping ground) At the time I didn't know any of this was going on because I was at camp. (Moves to a boy with brown spiky hair with brown knee-length pants, he had on a blue shirt with long sleeves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar finally around his head were white goggles with a black strap holding the goggles to his head he was snoring away in the tree he was in) all of the other campers were you know goofing off and hanging out, Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while...er going over multiplication tables.

That is until it started to snow in the middle of July total freaky!(Show's a snowflake falling from the sky and hitting the boy on his cheek waking him up) and it get's weirder you wont belive what happened to me and 8 other kids, Oh by the way my names Tai.

(On the ground a girl with short orange hair and maroon eyes looks up gasping at the snow She has on a yellow sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a white-collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom, Red gloves, blue jeans, a pink pouch with a black buckle and a golden button. Her sneakers are gray with Red markings on them and Red thunders on the soles her hat like helmet it blue with a light blue rim that had light blue straps coming from it,) This is Sora, she's okay for a girl, (Moves to a boy with spiky blonde hair, he looked shock at seeing snow he had on a sleeveless green turtlenecks shirt, with dark blue jeans that had light blue showing on the folded part by his feet, he also has on brown gloves and brown leather looking shoes with white soles,) And Matt, Matt's too cool Just look at that hair cut.

(Next it moves to a boy with red hair and onyx coloured eyes he was typing away on his laptop when a snowflake hits the screen making him look up he has on an orange button up long-sleeved shirt with the ends of the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his pants are light brown stopping just above his knees, he has light yellow gloves on his hands, his shoes are mainly purple and dark purple with a yellow lighting bolt on the sides.) And this little kid is Izzy, He should have gone to computer camp. (Near by a girl with brunette coloured hair and light brown eyes, she stands up holding her pink cowboy hat watching the snow in awe, she had on a cow-girl styled dress in dark pink with a brown belt around her waist with a golden belt buckle, her shoes were white and brown also cow-girl style with pink shoes showing, she also had on light brown gloves and a brown bag around her left shoulder leaving it resting on her right hip.) That's Mimi, I'll bet you can guess her favourite colour on the first try!.

(Kneeling on the ground was a boy with blonde hair and blue eye's matching Matt's hair and eye's, he too looks up at the snow with curiosity as one snowflake floated right by his nose, he had on a green jacket with lighter green sleeves with light brown khaki shorts, green and white strapped tennis shoes with yellow socks, also an odd green hat with a violet gem stone on the front of it, on his back was a light blue and dark blue backpack.) T.k is Matt's dopey little brother.  
(Not far from T.k is a girl with mahogany hair reaching her shoulders and brown eyes that had a faint red ting to them, she looks up confused as to why it was snowing. She looked to be around T.k's age if not a little taller than the boy, she had on a black top with a picture of a white heart with two wings coming from it one side had a devil wing the other an angel wing, her pants were light blue with white shoes that had black soles and orange laces, her hair was also in a short pony tail with a blue band.) That girl is Daisuke, she's great at soccer for a girl her age.

(Beside Daisuke stood two more girls her age also confused by the snow. The first girl has dirty blonde hair reaching her mid back with vibrant green eyes, she had on a light blue top with a white jacket over it, her jeans were grey but folded at the bottom of the legs her belt was black leather with a silver belt buckle, her shoes were sky blue with what appeared to be white feathers going across the sides of the shoes.) The girl on Daisuke's left is Maia she's in the Kendo after school club at school, pretty scary for a 7-year-old hu?, (The last girl has black hair in a braid with a red bow that reached her mid back. She had on a grey top with red trims on her collar and sleeve ends, her pants are dark blue with a white line running down the side of the pants, her shoes were black with a white zebra design.) That is Sabrina she may look harmless but get her mad and she goes mega scary with her temper!.  
(Lastly it move's to an older boy walking up the steps with an emergency bag over his shoulder, he has blue hair and onyx eye's behind glasses' he has on a white short-sleeved T-shirt under a white with blue trim wool sleeveless top. His pants were grey stopping just below his knee's letting his dark blue socks be seen, his shoes were Red along the sides with a white soles and strap like laces.) That's Joe, but don't ever scare him he'd probably wet his pant's.

(Shows the snow getting heavy before turning in a snowstorm!, everyone is soon running for cover) So there we all were at camp when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of no where! needless to say the canoe races were canceled.

The cabin on the hill now covered in snow, the sliding door opens showing Tai he said "So let's have toboggan races instead!" he ran out as T.k almost jumps outside yelling "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" Matt raced after his little brother almost yelling "Hay T.k! be careful! Slow down!" the next to exit the cabin was Sora, she was holding her arms she said "Burr! It is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket" she went outside as Daisuke walked out looking around she said "Why do I get the feeling something is behind all of this?" behind her Sabrina walks over to where Sora was as Maia asks "You too?" Dai nods going over to Sabrina while the trio talked. Joe was next out he looked very worried saying "Man I was worried i'd catch a summer cold, But this is even worse!" he jumped back when Mimi popped up in front of him with a look of awe she gasped "aw wow! Why didnt i pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" she steps outside followed by Joe.

Maia was thinking about the wired weather when "Maia look!" snapped from her thoughts she followed Sabrina's hand to see that the sky had a wave of colors flying through it, Maia faintly heard Izzy and Sora talking about the aurora borealis tilting her head she did however hear what sounded like thunder looking closely at the lights she saw what appeared to be a portal? shaking her head she hears Tai ask "Hay what's that?!" Daisuke who saw to her and everyone else nine things that looked like meteors coming right at them! wasting no time Dai yells "Duck and cover!" she jumps out-of-the-way avoiding getting hit.

When the snow settled back down Daisuke got up as Sora asked "Everyone! You alright?!" Sabrina yells "I'm okay! except for my now wet knees" chuckling everyone got up checking themselves for injures when from the holes that landed at their feet for Tai, Sora, Matt, T.k, Izzy, Mimi and Joe came theses wired devices curved corners and a little antennas with a small screens that had a ring around them. While Daisuke, Maia and Sabrina saw from the holes at their feet came three wired looking red like gem's with a metal chain. They grab the gems making them glow slightly Dai gasps when she felt her chest tingle it wasnt a bad feeling more like a warm tingle you get when drinking hot chocolate after a snowball fight. Maia looks at her's asking "did you?" stunned the other two gem holders just nodded in silent agreement that something was happening, something very, _very _big was going to happen.

The girls were not aware how right they were when Tai shouts "Forget the instructions! Surfs up!" this snapped the trio out of their daze long enough to see a huge wave of water seeming to burst from the ground sucking them all up!

DAISUKES POV

As we were all sucked into the huge wave I felt like I was on an amusement park ride of the throwing up kind and before I knew it I was out like a light.

HOUR LATER

I woke up with a huge pounding in my head groaning I open my eyes to see myself in a forest? wait a minute wasnt the camp covered in snow?! "Where in the world are we?!" that has to be Sabrina judging by how annoyed she sounds but I have to agree with her where in the world are we? getting up I ran over yelling "Maia! Sabrina!" catching up with my best friends, Maia asked "You okay?" I nod saying "Just a little shaken but I'm fine" Sabrina growls punching a nearby tree venting some anger when "AHHH!" pausing in her punching she tilts her head asking "Was that Joe?" nodding we took off in the direction of the scream.

Sure enough we found the others Sabrina yells "Hay everyone!" coming to a stop we saw the little creatures? with them, The creatures introduced themself's as digital monsters or digimon for short that's when I noticed Mimi was missing concerned I ask "Where's Mimi?" I got my answer when "AHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" what is it with everyone screaming today?!

We all ran to see a HUGE RED BUG! attacking Mimi she had a little plant like digimon with her who was called Tanemon, Helping Mimi up we were soon running again only this time we hit a dead-end a one way down drop off a CLIFF! Having no choice we ran to the edge making sure have enough space away from the actual edge itself.

I watched as the little digimon tried to save us charing towards Kuwagamon worry built up in my chest but I pushed it aside I though 'You can do it guys!' my chest tingled again as we watched the little digimon suddenly _change_!

"Koromon digivolve to! Agumon!" "Yokomon digivolve to! Biyomon!" "Motimon digivolve to! Tentomon!" "Tsunomon digivolve to! Gabumon!" "Tokomon digivolve to! Patamon!" "Bukamon digivolve to! Gomamon!" "Tanemon digivolve to! Palmon!"

When they finished I felt slightly drained for some reason I slump leaning on Maia, Not seeing Sora glance my way in worry, grunting I saw the red bug get set on fire before vanishing into the forest.  
Everyone was hugging and checking their digital friends over when Sabrina stiffens yelling "Look out!" I found out why then the ledge beneath us began to fall! closing my eyes I did the only thing I could think of at that moment

I screamed with everyone else as we fell,

NARRATOR TAI: So just when we make some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge never to see each other again? I don't think so and whats up with those necklaces that Daisuke, Maia and Sabrina have? Well find out for yourself next time on digimon, digital monsters!

* * *

So here is the first chapter! I hope its okay anyway the group will soon learn what those necklaces can do in the next chapter.

In the next chapter daisuke shows the hidden power of her necklace to help save Tai and Agumon in,

CHAPTER TWO: The birth of Graymon and power awaken!

Leave lots of reviews! remember reviews = chapters!


	2. Chapter 2 Greymon and a Helping hand!

Hey everyone! here is chapter two! oh and in my last chapter the number should have been 9 instead of eight sorry!

Also I'm not very good at describing stuff like armour so I'll tell you here that the armour is not from season 2 of Symphogear but season 1 armour for

Daisuke, Maia and Sabrina okay? So you can look them up online just type in Hibiki Tachibana it's the armour without the scarf,

Tsubasa Kazanari the armour with the white curved blades on her feet and, lastly Chris Yukine her armour will have more black on it mostly on her head armour,

I hope that helps!

remember I do not own digimon or Senki Zesshou Symphogear!

* * *

NARRATOR TAI: Let me bring you up to speed, me and the other 9 kids were kicking back at summer camp when a freak snow storm hits, we find these six digivices and three wired gems, and BAM! Next thing you know were transported to this whacked out island. One by one we make friends with these's creatures who are known as digital monsters or digimon except for Daisuke, Maia and Sabrina. And everything was cool unlit Kuwagamon showed up, our new friends somehow digivolve into bigger digimon! and scared him off or so we though, talk about your cliffhangers!.

DAISUKES POV

Let me tell you falling from a cliff without a rope or bungee jumping rope IS NOT FUN! Opening my eyes I saw a river coming up fast looking I saw Joe and Gomamon hit the water first the seal Ii think he yelled something like fish bed? I was right when a float of fish breaks our fall it actually felt like a water-bed!, Sabrina yelled "This is so wired!" Maia on the other hand points to the cliff yelling "Hey look out!" everyone saw the cliff collapse with Kuwagamon falling into the river making huge waves I yell"Hold on!" thankfully the wave we were on crashed into the forest wet but alive.

"I knew we'd be okay, I wasnt worried" was the first words to come from Matt breaking the tension in the air. Sabrina sat up saying "Yeah right you were screaming along with the rest of us" Matt huff's looking away as Maia helped me up asking "You okay Dai?" checking myself over I said "I'm fine but very hungry" Sabrina walks over saying "Man those digimon are complicated I'm glad we only got these gems" holding up her gem as it glinted in the sun. Looking at my own. I felt something stir in my chest something I couldn't quite place but I knew it had something to do with the gem around my neck.

Maia said "We better go the others are leaving" indeed they were I nods saying "Lets go" we caught up I was walking by Tai and Agumon, Sabrina was walking my Matt and Gabumon while Maia was walking by Joe since Gomamon was in the river next to us. I hear Sora say "These trees are beautiful" "Yeah they're really different, and I just thought they were just subtropical" from Izzy, Poor Joe was sniffing said "What ever they are their aggravating my hay fever" he sounded like he had a small cold, Matt said "Hey Joe? Is there anything you DON'T complain about?" Gabumon chuckled beside him when *whack!* "OW!" Matt held his head where Sabrina had wacked him the young girl in question said "Don't be mean to others it's not nice"  
Gabumon saw his partner nod wondering how a girl a head taller than T.k hit Matt on the back of the head?, Maia who saw Joe get a sad look rubbing his eye as his nose went a little red. Smiling she reached into her jacket and pulled out a small bottle handing it to Joe she said "here! have this" Joe looks at the bottle before looking inside he asks "Are these antihistamine tables?" Maia nods saying "Have it i have another bottle on me it's for emergencies though, since I get hay fever around cut grass or spring" nodding Joe took one tables before putting the bottle in the bag he had.

Smiling myself at the amusing scene between Sabrina and Matt and the caring one between Joe and Maia when I hear ringing? shaking my head Tai said "A phone?"Sora said "Either that or were all hearing things" Sabrina nods before we took off following the sounds of the ringing.

AT THE BEACH

Arriving at the beach we saw a line of pay phones but when Tai opens the door the phone stops ringing. frowning I said "I don't like this somethings wrong" Maia nods  
saying "Lets sit down my feet are aching" the three girls sat down watching everyone making calls but fail only Joe was still at it. Tai said "Okay break time everybody!" sighs of relief was heard around the group when Sora asked "Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is" she went to reach for her pouch  
on her belt when she pulled out her digivice saying "It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp" holding it up Tai lifted his shift pulling out his own he said "I forgot all about those wired gizmos" Mimi looked at her said "If anyones got a pink one I'll trade" Sabrina groans in annoyance at hearing that I chuckle, don't get me wrong Sabrina likes pink but too much of it can make her annoyed.

T.k asked "What are they anyway?" Matt then spoke "We wouldn't have them if they weren't important" I nod thinking 'its the same with these gems too what are they?' I look over at Izzy as he said "If I could take mine apart *Grumble*" holding his belly the red hair said "Um that is after I get something to eat I'm really famished" Maia said "Your not the only one Izzy" while holding her own belly. Sighing remembering my own hunger looking to Sora as she said "Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. Its got a first aid kit, bandages, some medicine but that's about all I got" she held out the items that were in her pouch I nod they could be useful in the future, Izzy went next showing us his laptop as he said "I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera, Oh! I've got a small cellphone too"

Tai bends down looking at the laptop "Of course not one of them have worked since we got here" Tai spoke up saying "I can't belive you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp" Izzy looking somewhat annoyed asked back "And what do you have?" smart resort Izzy very smart, Tai recoils saying "Uh lets see?" he pushed in his pockets saying "Theres my mini telescope" he held the mini device out, Sabrina growls I bet she thinking along the lines of 'gee like that's gonna help us!' yeah something along those lines.

We look over to Matt he said "Sorry but I don't have anything to eat either" T.K got everyone's attention "Hey! look at what I got" he pulled his backpack off opening it up to show junk food T.K said "Check it out!" Patamon looked amazed at the to him unknown food while Mimi "Wow! look at all those goodies, why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with your sweet Mimi" Sabrina almost gagged while Maia chuckled at her reaction I smile I wince at my empty stomach when I found a candy bar in my face following it i saw T.k smiling at me he said "Here Daisuke you look like you need it" grateful I accepted the bar saying "Thanks T.k" he blushed slighty saying "Aw that's what friends are for right?" smiling I nod looking at my friends when "Daisuke, Maia, Sabrina? did you girls bring anything?" looking over I shook my head saying "Sorry but no, But I do have this wired gem from when we were sucked into this place" holding it up making it glint in the sunlight as Mimi tried to get a closer look.

"All I have is my antihistamine tablets and the same gem" from Maia while Sabrina sighs saying "I'm in the sam boat as Dai. All I have is this gem" holding hers up  
when "OH there so pretty!" three guess' as too who squealed? While Mimi got distracted by Sora asking her something I looked up at the sky wondering if the other campers had seen us vanish or were prehaps looking for us? nah were on an island so it's not likely. I saw Maia sit down while talking to Sabrina who was leaning on the bolder with her eyes closed but talking back smiling I think a nap will do me good.

*Rumble* Or not Jeez! looks like ya can't even catch a nap around here! Getting up we all ran to safety well-tried to the creature called Shellmon fired water at us when our digital friends tried to save us ony Agumon could still fight, Then Tai did something either really dumb or very brave to save his partner, he used a broken metal pole to distract Shellmon only to be grabbed by Shellmons 'hair' growling wishing I could fight I felt so helpless!'I have to help! No matter what!' growling i was about to run forward when *th-thump, th-thump, th-thum* Gasping my heart it was so warm! my whole body tingled as words filled my head narrowing my eyes before closing them I sang the words that came to my head

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron" right after those's words were sung the gem around my neck glows before engulfing me inside a data light like orb inside it my hair flows around me, two glowing fast spinning rings cover my ahem important parts, I arch arms behind me a bit as an outline of my body appears in front of me. A jump suite like the ones people wear at gyms forms followed by armour of some kind when done the outline snaps onto me snapping open my eyes I punch the air sending out shock waves, as the light orb around me vanished I hear gasps of awe and shock ignoring them I shot over to help Tai and Agumon.

Running over I got beneath Shellmon before shooting up with the help of the jets in my feet pulling my first back I delived a very hard sucker punch making Shellmon drop Tai who's digivice was glowing. Kicking Shellmon freeing Agumon as he digivolved into Greymon I ask "Ready Greymon?" the dino yells "Ready!" smirking I shot down using my new enhanced strength to punch Shellmon into the air as Greymon yells "Nova blast!" firing a huge fireball that sent Shellmon back into the ocean.

Landing I was encased in light before falling to my knees in my normal clothing panting when "That was AWESOME!" I got tackled by Sabrina hugging me tightly, wincing slightly I ask "Can you let go so I can breathe?" letting go the girl chuckles saying "Sorry Dai but that was so cool!" Maia nods helping me up I thanked her before walking over to the others.

She said "At least we know what one of the gems do now" nodding Tai walked over saying "Thanks for saving me Daisuke. I owe you one" he held out his hand smiling it take it saying "I'll hold ya too it Tai" winking he chuckled letting my hand go as the older children discussed what we where going to do. What was said next made me smile "Then let's get out of this place!" from Tai, "And let the monsters beware" surprisingly from Matt, Joe nods before saying "Well my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep that's my plan!" Maia giggles saying "How can you when were surrounded by monsters on an island?" Sabrina gave a bark like laugh as we set off I yell with everyone else "DIGIMON!" laughing along the way.

But I can't help but wonder who's going to digivolve next? and is Maia's gem gonna unlock next or is Sabrina's gonna unlock next? guess im just going to find out sooner or later I just hope it's sooner!.

* * *

And here is chapter 2! my fingers are hurting!

So Daisuke's is the first to unlock her gem. But who will be next? find out in

CHAPTER THREE: GARURUMON AND A HELPING HAND

Remember to review please!


End file.
